Intuition… Kind Of
by oppisum
Summary: When Burt comes home to a kitchen full of cookies, he knows something's wrong. Very wrong. Or very right, depending on how you look at it. Klaine from Burt's perspective. Set during Original Song.


Intuition… Kind Of

**A/N: Sorry. I know this is a delayed reaction, but this is set during Original song. It's my take on how Burt found out about Kurt and Blain. I love klaine, especially klaine from Burt's perspective. I don't know why. Please review, even if it's negative. I want all of the constructive criticism I can get.**

**P.S. I finally fixed the fraction!**

I own nothing.

Upon arriving home from the shop it took Burt Hummel all of forty-nine seconds to realize something was amiss in the house. Finn sat at the kitchen bar with his Pre-Cal book open in front of him; in the six months that they had been living under the same roof Burt had never seen Finn do homework anywhere other than upstairs in his room. But that wasn't the strangest part. He sat staring into the kitchen with a look that was nothing short of hypnotized.

With a raised eyebrow Burt tentatively took a step forward to see what his stepson found so enthralling. That's when he saw it.

Every flat surface of the kitchen within reach was covered with chocolate chip cookies. Every inch of counter space was consumed by plate upon plate of cookies. A white plate full sat atop the toaster while a green bowl filled to the brim rested atop the refrigerator. The center island was filled with all the necessary ingredients to make more.

Burt watched in astonishment as his apron-clad son pranced around the kitchen humming along to some song playing through the headphones in his ears as he busied himself with the cookies. To top off the odd scene, he had the brightest smile Burt had seen on him in god-only-knows how long. He felt like he needed sunglasses…

"How long's he been at this?" he muttered to a still-transfixed Finn

"Don't know. I got home two hours ago and the counter was already half full. All he's done this afternoon is bake cookies and hum _Teenage Dream _with that grin on his face." Finn responded without taking his eyes off Kurt.

_Well, _thought Burt,_ That's a change… _When he had last seen his son at 6:30 that morning he had still been in mourning for that canary he'd been carrying around. This was a drastic mood swing, even for Kurt. "Why's he so happy?"

"When I asked him he said he'd gotten a solo at Regional."

"Must be one hell of a solo…" Even as he said this, Burt watched his son do a kind of pirouette with a pan full of chocolate chip cookies fresh from the oven held above his head before setting them down and proceeding to sing "You. Make. Me. Fell like I'm livin' a. Teen. Age. Dream." as he shimmied across the kitchen, still oblivious to his audience.

"I started sitting down here to make sure that no one had, you know, given him something without telling him or something like that. After I realized that he's just… happy, I couldn't look away. I've never seen him like this before."

With a skeptical glance at his son, Burt picked up a cookie from one of the numerous plated resting next to Finn's homework and took a bite. It was absolutely delicious. Too delicious. It was a flavor that he hadn't tasted in over a year. It was Kurt's mother's recipe. Kurt was the only person who knew his mom's secret recipe, but he almost never used it. He only made these specific cookies when something good had happened. No, not just good, amazing. Really, REALLY amazing.

Kurt wore a look of sheer bliss. It was the same look he often wore when he talked about that Blaine kid; the same look, but pumped up on steroids, fed caffeine, put on speed, then let loose on the Hummel-Hudson kitchen.

The cogs in Burt's head started working double time.

Then it clicked.

Cookies.

Blaine.

Kurt looking happier than he had in almost a year.

Kurt + Blaine = Cookies

This now seemed solidify into a definitive fact in Burt's mind. Only one thing, one _person_, could have made Kurt this cheerful. Should he ask him about it? Maybe it would be best to wait for Kurt to tell him. Oh God. Why did this have to be the week Carol was out of town on a business trip?

"Dad!" Kurt's sudden exclamation shocked Burt out of his thoughts. "I didn't notice you get home. How long have you been standing there?" Kurt bounced up to him with staggering enthusiasm and a smile so bright that it would make the sun blink.

"Not long. Just a couple of minutes. So, what's the special occasion?"

"Nothing really. I just get to do a duet I REALLY wanted to do."

"Uh-huh… With Blaine?" Time to test his theory.

"Yep." Kurt said with noncommittal shrug, obviously trying not to let his grin look too excited but failing miserably, the wattage of his grin only increasing.

Call it a father's intuition, but Burt knew he had to be right. Horror of horrors, his son was dating.

Unsure of what to do, Burt decided to keep his mouth shut for the time being. Surely Kurt would tell him eventually, right?

Two days later Kurt asks if Blaine can come over. Burt skeptically agreed, thinking that his son had better come clean soon before he really got suspicious. The whole thing with Blaine asking – no, telling him to give his son The Talk already had him suspicious enough.

When the doorbell rings at 4:30, Kurt bolts down the stairs to answer it before his father. "Blaine, hi." He says breathily, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt nervously.

"Hey Kurt." Burt can see Blain pull the slightly taller boy into a quick hug from his hiding spot just around the corner of the entrance area As they hug Blain whispers something in Kurt's ear.

"No, he doesn't." answers Kurt with a shake of his head as they pull apart.

"Well then, I think it's about time he found out." Blaine smirked, but still managed to look slightly nervous.

"Oh, come on. He's not going to eat you." Kurt said exasperatedly, grabbing the dark haired boy's wrist.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that…" said Blaine, looking even more nervous

Burt guessed that Blain hadn't owned up to the fact that it was his fault Kurt got a sex talk. Before they could discover him spying, Burt pretended to walk around the corner from the kitchen. He felt a surge of pleasure as Blaine paled slightly. "Blaine, good to see you again."

"You two have met? Formally, I mean." Formally meaning when Blaine wasn't hung over in Kurt's bed.

Blaine did a momentary imitation of fish-out-of-water before Burt swooped in to save him. "Just once in passing."

There was a pause as Kurt took a deep breath.

"Dad," he said with a barely contained grin, "Blaine and I are dating now."

"Thank you for telling me, but I kinda' already knew." Burt forced himself to keep a straight face, the better to intimidate new, older boyfriend.

"Oh," Kurt's bright eyes widened in shock. "How? I mean… we haven't told anyone yet. We planned to wait until after Regionals."

"I told you he'd know," stage whispered Blaine, biting his lip to stop himself from smiling

"Kurt, you went from mourning your dead canary to grinning like someone slipped something into your coffee over the eight hours you spend at school. You've spent the last two days baking cookies wile shimmying around the kitchen singing pop songs." At this Blaine failed to contain his blinding grin. "Son, subtlety is not exactly one of your talents."

"It's really not." Finn chimed in from somewhere upstairs

"Well, in that case, is it alright if we go upstairs? Blaine has a DVD of the last performance of _Rent._"

"Uh… ye. Okay. Just Blaine," Here he gave the sternest look he could manage. "Just know that he's the only blood son I have, so if you hurt him, I might just have to hurt you."

"Dad!" Kurt cried, his voice jumping an octave or so and his face coloring.

"I would never hurt him," Blaine said seriously. "As his father, you're probably the only one who can know just how special Kurt is to me."

"And Kurt," Burt added as an afterthought, "Door stays half open."

"It's one-third for Finn," called his son from the stairs.

"Fine. one-thirdopen," he said grudgingly.

He _would_ be up to check, too.


End file.
